L'éclosion d'un amour
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Théodore Nott, jeune serpentard de 17 ans, était comme tout les samedi matins, dans la bibliothèque. Rien ne changeait de d'habitude. A l'opposé de là, un jeune homme respirait fortement et dans sa tête, se répétait sans arrêt je peux le faire , comme une conviction, une réalité. L'éclosion d'un amour incertain.


_**L'éclosion d'un amour**_

Théodore Nott, jeune serpentard de 17 ans, était comme tout les samedi matins, dans la bibliothèque. Rien ne changeait de d'habitude. Granger était assise près de la cheminé sûrement entrain de réviser pour être la meilleure. Silence, il n'y avait que ce mot pour définir la bibliothèque de si bon matin. Théodore adorait ce moment là, sans personne, il ne devait pas faire gaffe d'éviter le « Grand » Malfoy et sa bande, pas qu'il soit ennemi, mais ils ne sont pas ami non plus. Théodore a toujours était seul, il aimait la solitude et cela suffisait à son existence.

Voilà ce que pensait le jeune Nott en s'asseyant , ce matin, dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

**...**

A l'opposé de là, un jeune homme respirait fortement et dans sa tête, se répétait sans arrêt « je peux le faire », comme une conviction, une réalité.

Il traversa de nombreux couloirs, évita de justesse la bande à Malfoy pour enfin arrivé à son but. La bibliothèque était devant lui, il remit en place sa cravate rouge et or, ajusta son pull et vérifia son haleine, fruit de la passion, humm parfait.

**...**

Théodore, leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Granger, elle souriait en le regardant, pourquoi se demanda t-il. Au bout de cinq minutes, Granger avait fini son manège, alors il se leva choisi un nouveau livre et se remis à lire avec passion.

**...**

Elle souriait, ses yeux pétillaient et ses joues rougissaient, oh, elle en était consciente et elle jouait de ça. Le fixant de plus en plus, frôlant l'insolence.

Hermione Granger s'amusait comme une folle. Puis un bruit sourd, il était là. Elle le regarda, sourit et se remis à lire. Ne pas les dérangeait, oui elle le ferait mais restait au cas où. Elle espérait juste ne pas le ramasser à la petite cuillère, oui juste cet espoir.

**...**

Neville Londubat rentra dans la bibliothèque essoufflait. Il était plus beau que d'habitude, il rayonnait de bonheur pourtant une lueur d'incertitude éclairait ses yeux.

Il s'avança, tourna la tête et vit Hermione, ouf, elle serait là pour lui au cas où. D'un simple geste, il la remercia. Neville se mit à le chercher et il le trouva là bas, caché de tous. Un serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'approcha de lui. Et l'interpella.

**...**

Théodore leva les yeux, Neville londubat lui parlait, impossible. Pendant un bref instant, il se cru mort mais quand Neville lui demanda de sortir avec lui car il l'aimait depuis le bal de noël, il se figea.

Théodore le regarda, Neville était rouge, ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans tout les sens mais ce qui médusa Théodore, se fut ses yeux, bleu comme la plus profonde des mers et pourtant si plein de vie. Une lueur d'espoir dans un monde de fou.

**...**

Neville n'en revenait pas Théodore n'avait pas hurlait, il lui avait juste dit « je ne sais pas, je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse me désirer ». Ni oui ni non, alors il l'avait laissé partir. Il savait qu'il le rattraperait peut être pas demain, peut être dans un mois mais il le rattraperait, il fera tout pour. Son amour libérait, Neville souriait, heureux.

**...**

Hermione souriait aussi, son ami était heureux, même si cela aurait pu être mieux, ça na pas dérapé. De ses bras elle l'encercla, lui baisa le front et emsemble il sortir de la bibliothèque, rejoignit le reste de la troupe de rouge et or au réfectoire. Je devrais faire pareil pensa Hermione.

**...**

Un regard, juste un regard sans prétention, se dit Théodore durant le repas de midi. Mais leurs yeux se croisa et se fut la fin de tout. Il savait qu'il avait perdu, il était atteint de la même maladie qui a tué sa mère, l'amour. L'amour d'un homme fou à lier, un homme qui avait tué, torturé et violé dans merci au nom d'un maître, seigneur de la mort. Mais Neville n'était pas comme ça, ou du moins Théodore l'espérait. Certes Voldemort n'était plus mais Dumbledore n'était pas mieux. Théodore détourna son regard de se yeux bleu quand Millecent le regarde avec trop d'intensité à son goût et que Pansy cherchait dans la salle qui Théodore fixait comme ça.

**...**

1 mois plus tard, Théodore Nott avait dit oui à Neville Londubat, le nouveau couple ce voyait tout les jours mais jamais seul, il devait faire semblant de ne pas se voir. Seul certain soir, durant les tours de gardes d'Hermione ou de Pansy, ils pouvaient se voir afin de ne former plus qu'un.

**...**

Neville était aux anges et une phrase traversait son cerveau constamment « A jamais, pour toujours, mon amour ».En plus, Hermione, le protégeait durant ces sortie clandestine, elle lui servait même d'alibi.

**...**

Plus haut, dans une tour, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche mangeait un bonbon au citron et regardait ce couple nouveau avec bienveillance. Puis li regarda le ciel noir et orageux et il eu peur pas pour lui mais pour eux car bientôt les temps seront sombre et orageux et l'amour se fera rare.


End file.
